Someone To Love
by DW'NINJA'KITTY
Summary: max is you everyday high school girl. with a collage boyfriend, who is overly emotional when it fits his time. so what happens when you throw in a super hot blonde, who falls for max at first sight? rated t just in case, and im not so good with titles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: Max and the gang are regular teens. No manticore, nothing just your ever day run of the mill teens. But even they have problems.

Max walked slowly into the cafeteria, and took up a sit with her friends Zane, Jondy, and Sketchy. Max was only half paying attention to everything her friends was talking animatedly about, and she only half looked up when they was joined by Cindy and Tinga.

"Hey did you guys see the new boys?" Tinga asked giddily, as they took seats.

"Their twins. Tall blonde and way handsome!" Cindy supplied as she sat down. (A/N: I don't do gay. Sorry but no. Cindy is straight.)

"Is that them right there?" Jondy asked, looking away from her boyfriend Zane, long enough to see the two walked into the caf.

"Yep, that's them." Tinga answered. "Hey let's ask them to set with us." Grinning she jumped up, and headed towards the new guys.

They watched her talking to them, as she flipped her hair happily. Seconds later they were all three headed towards the table.

"Guys this is Ben and Alec."

"Hey nice to met ya, thanks for letting us set with ya." Ben said sliding into a seat between Tinga and Cindy. Alec on the other hand slipped into the empty seat beside Max.

"Oh no problem. I'm Cindy." She smiled as she looked at the boys. "This is Jondy her boyfriend Zane. Sketchy and my main girl Max."

"It's nice to met you all." Ben said looking around the table, noticing the look his twin was giving Max. Who was still in her own little world. Which didn't go unnoticed by Cindy and earned her a swift kick in the shin.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Max yelped glaring at Cindy.

"You were being rude to our new friends. Ben and Alec." She pointed to both the boys when she said their names. "So, anyway we're having a party tonight at Zane's you guys want to come. It's our weekend kick off bash!"

"Weekend kick off bash?" Ben asked puzzled.

"Well, see it's like this Cindy gets hype for parties. And since it's the weekend she says it's the kick off." Zane explained.

"Sounds fun." Ben nodded. "Sure party sounds great. Give us a chance to get to know people."

"Oh well we're really the only people here you need to know." Sketchy said with a nod.

"I think you're the only one I want to know." Alec whispered to Max. She turned slightly red yet still said nothing.

"Hey will Zack be at the party tonight?" Sketchy asked Max while shoving her slightly, to be sure she heard him.

"Yea, he's coming in for the weekend." Max said with a slight nod. "And he loves your parties so he'll be there."

"Who's Zack?" Ben asked watching his brother's face change.

"My older brother."

"And will Logan be joining us?" Zane asked with disdain in his voice.

"No he thinks high school parties are immature and a waste of time and brain cells." Max said distantly.

"Jerk." Zane muttered. "Okay let me write down the directions to my place." He said just as the bell rang. "What class you got next?"

"I got free study." Ben answered.

"English." Alec said glancing at his schedule. "Who's Logan?"

"Max's collage boyfriend." Tinga answered.

"We got free study next too." Jondy said standing and reaching for Zane's hand. "Max you have English next right, why don't you show Alec where to go." Max still wasn't paying attention. Which got her another kick from Cindy.

"Ow!"

"Help the new boo find his next class."

With a sigh Max took, Alec's schedule glanced quickly over it. "You have all the same classes with me. Where were you before lunch?"

"Registering." Alec answered. "Good to know I got all my classes with an Angel. Hopefully she'll be able and willing to help me out. Find the room and maybe with homework." This caused Max to blush again. She quickly brushed it off and stood.

"Let's go." She left the cafeteria faster then she entered. Alec followed quickly, only taking a few minutes to fall into step with her.

"So, what's got you so distant space girl?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"All come on Angel, what's wrong? Maybe it would help to talk about it. I'm a good listener."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Angel'?" She asked glancing at him.

"Cause you look like an Angel. And I believe you probably are an 'angel', Angel."

"Are you going to keep calling me that?"

"Yes." He answered with a smile.

**That night, the party**.

Ben and Alec entered Zane's party around 9:30. They looked around for Zane, Jondy, and the others. Well Ben did. Alec was only looking for Max. Which he found outside on the patio dancing with a bunch of other people.

"Dude?" Ben said slowly watching his brother; watch the dark haired beauty dancing to the fast paced music.

"What?" He asked not removing his eyes from her.

"Be careful man. I mean she has a boyfriend."

"Don't worry I'll be careful." With that said his brother headed toward the dance area.

Alec locked eyes with Max as he moved in next to her, and began moving his body to the same rhythm as her. He placed his hands on her hips as she locked her own eyes onto his.

"So where's Alec?" Tinga asked, when Ben joined the gang sitting up on the deck beside the pool.

"His out there somewhere dancing with Max."

"Coolness, maybe he can get under her skin and she'll get rid of Logan." Sketchy said before heading onto the dance floor himself.

"Well, I have to say right now I think about any guy would be better for my sister then Logan." Zack said. "Hey, I'm Zack."

"Ben. Nice to met ya. So you're Max's brother?"

"Yea, and you are?"

"New. Me and my twin Alec just transferred here. Parents got a new job so we got to move."

"I got to get something to drink!" Max yelled to Alec over the music. "I'm so hot!"

"That is something you don't have to tell me!" He yelled back, earning a slight blush. Or at least he thought it was a blush, though it could have been from the dancing. He followed her up onto the deck where his brother was sitting with the others, and watched as Max took a seat on the knee of a blonde guy that was sitting there. She then proceeded to take his drink and down half of it.

Alec felt a weird pang of jealousy come over him. ' I shouldn't be jealous I knew she had a boyfriend. Though granted from the way the others talk he isn't much.' Alec thought as he leaned up against the railing across from them.

"Alec this is my brother Zack. Zack this is Alec." Max said, with a smile lighting up her whole face.

"Oh, cool. Nice to met ya man." Alec said smiling back at Max.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel

Max was woken early Saturday morning by the sound of people yelling outside. Pulling her half asleep body from bed she headed out onto her balcony still in her boxers and tank top. She rubbed at her eyes as she tried to focus on the house next door that they must have finally sold. When her vision finally cleared, she saw Ben walking across the yard carrying a box.

"No way! You're our new neighbors?"

She glanced quickly to the balcony next to hers. And saw Alec walking out onto his balcony. "Yes. You bought that house?"

"My parents. We've been staying with a family friend until the paper work went all the way through. And our parents came up this morning with the movers. Ha, I'm glad I picked this room. Cause now I'm across from an angel's room."

Max leaned sleepily on the railing. As she nodded and watched the movers moving in furniture.

"So Angel, you never gave me your number."

"Yes but now you live right next door so I don't have too."

"But what if I want to talk to ya?"

"Um, hold on." Max went back into her room, and came back out a minute later, and tossed Alec a walkie talkie. "Now when you want to talk, you can get me on this."

A/n: sorry this chapter is so short but I'm busy. And I wanted to put something up.


End file.
